housevastaholonetfandomcom-20200213-history
K'lor'slug
Biology and Appearance: Worm like in nature, the K’lor’slug is segmented in body shape, with an outside carapace that appears both hide and exoskeleton like. Outside flesh has been described both as slimey and as scaled, depending on the age of the beast being described. Coloration can vary from shades of reds and browns to blacks and tans depending on the planet of occupation. Each body segmentation features one to as many as three multiply jointed legs. The farther down the body you go the smaller the legs, and the less likely they will serve as propulsion, rather than defensive. Some k’lor’slugs feature horn like barbs down the sides of their bodies, featured at the middle point of the side of the torso, usually one per two set of legs on either side of the body. The legs are known to be extremely dangers as the ends are reminiscent of a bladed club. The first set of legs, not sprouting from the head are usually the most used weapons/multi-purpose tool of a mature K’lor’slug. The “head” of the work is more like a simple opening, surrounded on the edges by the main grabbing and trapping teeth, which are slightly mobile to allow for the proper guidance of food into down their maw. Swallowing of prey is aided by hooked concentric rings of teeth that continue down the throat of the beast. K’lor’slugs are highly poisonous. Bodily fluids such as saliva, egg fluids, and nesting materials are all highly corrosive to the ancient stone of the tombs on Korriban, and the presence of the leftovers of K’lor’slug meals, leave unwanted rubbish on top of potential archeological finds. The fluids are particularly corrosive to the oldest tombs, such as the tomb of Ajunta Pall, which feature some of its carving pieces in softer sandstone and other native stone. Behavior: K’lor’slug’s are noted as being extremely cunning and opportunistic hunters, the move in pack like clusters when hunting. Usually there will be a larger k’lor’slug with several smaller beasts, and even a few younger larvals in a hunting group. Depending on the size of the prey, be it a rivaling colony of K’lor’slug or a local Academy acolyte, the larger K’lor’slug will usually attack first, with the smaller beasts harrying the prey form the sides. It should be noted that the younger larvals are extremely dangerous as usually they are newly hatched, and will be utterly ravenous with hunger. Along these lines, a usual clutch of eggs can number anywhere from 50 to 300 depending on: the size of the egg chamber, the availability of food sources, the age of the colony, and the age of the laying matron. It should be noted that the egg chambers are usually guarded by matron K’lor’slugs which are much larger than the smaller hunter worms. Matrons hardly ever leave the main egg chambers, relying on food brought back by hunter drones. Klorslugs are native to Korriban, but in the past have been a space fairing species as an infestation upon transport ships. It is a well-documented fact, that the longer an infestation is allowed to continue, the more likely it is that the entire ship will be found drifting. The crews tend to be quickly consumed. This has been known to happen on substandard trading vessels, which feature unsanitary conditions and often poorly lit cargo areas. Personal Observations: I have personally witnessed this species destructive capability in the tomb of Ajunta Pall. Several great chambers have been completely over run and turned into vast egg chambers, which can only be thoroughly reclaimed through the use of incendiary explosives. They currently seem to be subsisting of a diet of tomb vandals and thieves, imperial soldiers, as well as initiates and acolytes that first arrive upon the planet. The K’lor’slugs number in too high of a population to be killed by normal means, however it is my belief that a well selected team of force users and non-sith would be able to safely decimate the population, with a lower chance of further damage to the tomb. However, the reclamation would take quite some time, as the reproductive capabilities of the K’lor’slugs leads me to believe that there is currently a very aged breeder, with a birthing rate of a minimum of 200 to 400 eggs per cycle. I believe if we restrict the less experienced initiates and acolytes from the tombs for a period of time during the extermination process, and also remove the outsider thieves, the population of K’lor’slugs should be brought down to a less destructive and more manageable level.